


mine eyes have drawn thy shape

by mnemosyne_musings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne_musings/pseuds/mnemosyne_musings
Summary: “It’s a book?” he asked, a note of puzzlement in his voice as he turned the book over in his hands, “An empty book?”“It’s a diary,” River said hesitantly, as he leafed through the blank pages, “For you. Things can get… complicated with our timelines. It’s easier if we write things down.”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	mine eyes have drawn thy shape

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be doing some work today but wrote this instead. I blame cyn for her fab drawing that inspired it. hope you enjoy!

Sitting on the steps leading up to the console, the Doctor turned around to check that the Ponds had retired for the night. Finding the room empty, he turned back and slowly pulled a slim blue diary from his jacket pocket. He ran a hand absently over the front cover, tracing the soft leather with his fingertips.

River had given this to him earlier that day before he’d dropped her off at Stormcage, just casually handing it to him while they were in this very room.

_“Ooh a present, I love presents! What is it?”_

_“Unwrap it and see,” River replied fondly as he tore the wrapping paper off in a rush._

_“It’s a book?” he asked, a note of puzzlement in his voice as he turned the book over in his hands, “An empty book?”_

_“It’s a diary,” River said hesitantly, as he leafed through the blank pages, “For you. Things can get… complicated with our timelines. It’s easier if we write things down.”_

_“Ohhh,” he let out a slow breath as River watched him anxiously as he continued to stare down at the book in his hands._

_“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she added quickly, trying to shrug nonchalantly, “It’s up to you of course, but I just thought you might like…”_

_“It matches yours,” the Doctor blurted out, interrupting her suddenly, “We have matching diaries,” he repeated, a slow smile breaking out over his face._

Shaking his head, the Doctor pulled out a pen from his inside pocket. It had been a long time since he’d kept a diary. How on earth did one start? ‘ _Dear diary’_? Hmmm, seemed a bit human teenage girl.

Chewing absently on the end of his pen, he thought back to their adventure earlier that day. He had taken the Ponds to one of the best safari parks in the galaxy and they’d picked up River on the way. It had been a quiet and relaxing day out right up until the point when a small child had fallen into the huge pool containing the Krakossi, a large, vicious and very carnivorous species of giant squid-like creatures. Chaos had broken out immediately with everyone screaming but River had immediately dived into the water and rescued the child. No fuss and no one harmed. Well, one of the Krakossi might have ended up a tentacle or two short due to some blaster fire but that was just collateral.

River’s outfit had obviously been ruined. The floaty, demure dress she had been wearing had suddenly become _very_ clingy and translucent and revealing the lacy, red bra she had been wearing underneath. Shifting uncomfortably, the Doctor blushed as he remembered how River had smirked knowingly at him when she’d caught him staring just that once. Or twice. Or… Anyway, he couldn’t write about _that._ Hmm, maybe this diary-writing was harder than it looked. Or, maybe…

Opening the diary, he folded down the first page determinedly and put the pen to paper.

With his head bent over the page, he was so caught up in the diary, he didn’t hear footsteps approaching behind him until a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

“Oi, Raggedy-man, what are you up to?”

“Pond!” the Doctor jumped, quickly snapping the diary shut, “I thought you’d gone to bed.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Amy dismissed, settling down next to him on the step, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replied quickly, folding his hands over the diary in his lap.

“Ooh is that a diary?” Amy said excitedly at she spotted the book, “Do you keep a diary Doctor? Oh and it’s just like River’s! Can I see!”

“No, it’s not!” he retorted defensively, “It’s just a...a private book where I write down things that have happened.”

“Yeah, sounds like a diary to me,” Amy laughed, arching an eyebrow at him as he glared at her, “Go on let me see! Or do you write about how much you want to snog River?! _Dear diary, River Song is so sexy with her guns and her hair and her spoilers and all I want to do is snog her and sonic her and…”_

“Pond!” the Doctor exclaimed, turning bright red, “That is _not_ what I write!”

Laughing, Amy nudged his shoulder as he huffed at her, his face still a healthy shade of tomato. “Alright, keep your braces on. I won’t peek!” They sat there for a few moments in companionable silence. “I used to keep a diary when I was younger.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Amy nodded, smiling fondly at the memory, “I used to read these books as a kid called ‘Harriet the Spy’. It’s about a young girl who keeps this journal and…well anyway, I used to love them.”

Smiling back at her, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him. “How about a quick trip for the _best_ hot chocolate this side of the galaxy before bed?”

Turning to look at him, Amy smiled before nodding, “Why not! Oh, but one thing first…”

“What’s that?”

Lurching forward suddenly, Amy snatched the diary out of his lap and sprang up and down the stairs before he could stop her.

“Pond! No!” he exclaimed, leaping up and trying to grab her as she danced just out of his reach.

“Oh, just a quick look Doctor!”

“Amelia Pond! Give that back right now or I’ll…”

“Or you’ll what Doctor!” Amy teased, evading his arms and dashing back up the stairs, flicking open the diary as she did so, “Come on, I just want to see what you’ve writ…. Oh…” Stopping suddenly, she stared at the open diary. Instead of writing, there was a half-finished sketch of River from earlier that day; clothes sopping wet and clinging to her, wringing out her hair after she’d rescued the child.

Before she could study it any further, the Doctor suddenly snatched the diary back. Closing it, he carefully stashed it away inside his jacket pocket before muttering, “Private property, Pond.”

“It’s quite good,” Amy smirked at him as he glared at her, “I mean, you certainly spent enough time gawking at River today to have it etched on your brain so I’m not _that_ surprised.”

Sighing heavily, the Doctor looked wearily round at her, “I suppose asking you not to tell River or Rory won’t do any good will it?”

Grinning at him, Amy shook her head, “Not one bit Raggedy-man, not one bit!”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> i may do some more of these with eleven writing in his diary if inspiration strikes


End file.
